Painful Beginning
by Sessho's Lady
Summary: Tragedy seems to be following Kagome since she and Sota had to flee to Fuedal Japan. Now she must team up with Sesshomaru to save her two sons. Can love be found in this oceane of misery? Bad summary. please just R&R Chapter 2 up!
1. Tragedy Strikes

Author's Note: Hi! Thanks for checking out my story. This is the first one I've wrote, so please, no flames.

Disclaimer: I own no part of Inuyasha. cries in corner

Painful Beginning

Sessho's Lady

Chapter 1

"talking"

'thinking'

Normal POV:

It was early morning, just before the sunrise, and Kagome was already up and going about her business. It 's become almost traditional to be ready and have everything prepared before her friends woke. As everyone got up, kagome set out breakfast around the fire. Looking around, she noticed Inuyasha wasn't present.

"Hey. Has anyone seen Inuyasha this morning? Did I miss him?"

Miroku and Shippo continued to stuff their faces, but Sango looked thoughtful.

"You know, Kagome, I don't think he ever came back from his walk last night."

"I hope he's okay. But this gives me a great chance to go back home. I think I have a history test tomorrow, but I'm not quite sure."

Kagome quickly packed up her things and picked up her giant bag.

"I'll see you in a few days."

She ran to the well as fast as her legs would carry her. When she reached the clearing, she was actually surprised Inuyasha wasn't waiting for her.

'I really hope he's not… never mind'

Kagome could feel his aura approaching quickly, so she jumped down the well. Once she climbed up the top, she concentrated her energy until the well glowed blue. She had secretly been training herself to be more efficient with her miko power for the past four years.

'I sure hope that barrier holds Inuyasha in his time for a while.'

Kagome ran to her house, happy to finally be home after three months of traveling, but as she opened the front door, she felt a sense of dread wash over her.

The house was unusually quiet. Kagome checked the fridge, but found no note from her mom or Sota.

"Mom? Grandpa? Sota?" she called out, but there was no answer.

She enter the living room and shrieked. She felt her legs become weak, and she felt nauseous at the site in front of her.

Mrs. Higurashi was laying face down in the middle of the room. A puddle of blood surrounded her. There was a large knife sticking out of her back, and there appeared to have jabbed into her back and sides several time.

""MOM!"

Kagome ran forward and dropped to her knees beside her mother. She didn't care that she was getting covered in blood. She just wanted her mom to wake up. Kagome began to shake Mrs. Higurashi as hard as she could.

"Mom! MOM! Please! WAKE UP!"

Kagome pulled the knife out of her back and threw it against the wall.

"Mom, wake up! Tell me what happened! Where's Grandpa? Where's Sota?"

Still, she received no answer. Kagome slowly got up, silent tears rolling down her face. She just wanted to collapse, but she knew she had to find her brother.

Kagome ran up the stairs as fast as she could. In the middle of the upstairs hall was her grandpa. He, too, was in a puddle of blood, but his death was caused by a gunshot to the head. Kagome sob as she passed him but didn't stop. She knew there was nothing she could do for him.

She continued down the hall, entering, and tearing up, every room along the way. Finally, she reached her own room. As soon as she opened the door, she fell to her knees and let her sobs rack her body.

"Mom… Grandpa… Sota… Why would someone do this? What did they ever do to anyone?"

Kagome put her head in her hands and continued to cry, until she heard movement from inside her room. She instantly prepared to defend herself, assuming that the murderer was still in the house.

"Come out quietly, or I'll purify your ass to Hell and back."

Slowly, Sota emerged from under Kagome's bed.

"Kagome, is it really you?"

"Sota!"

Kagome leaped forward and latched onto her brother.

"Thank God you're safe!"

"Kagome, he killed them. He just walked in and killed them. He said if I called the cops, he'd come and kill me too. I don't want to die!"

"Shhh… It'll be fine," kagome soothed Sota while choking back her own tears.

"Sis, what's gonna happen to us."

Kagome remained silent. She knew what would happen. Since she was nineteen she'd be left to fend for herself. But Sota was only twelve, and they wouldn't allow him to stay with her. Sure, they be together while the police questioned them and all, but in the end, Sota would be sent to an orphanage God only knows where. And worst of all, they wouldn't tell her where she could find him or anything. After they where separated, they'd probably never see each other again. Unless…

Suddenly, Kagome knew what to do.

"Sota, listen to me _very_ carefully. I want you to go pack a sleeping bag and as many clothes as you can stuff into a bag. When you're done, drag your stuff to the well house. I'll meet you there."

Without question, Sota did as he was told.

Kagome went to her mother's room and took the money from her vanity. She ran to the store and bought all the food she could afford before returning to the well house.

"You ready, Sota?"

He nodded. The two could hear sirens approaching from a distance.

Kagome grabbed Sota in her arm and threw the bags down the well be fore jumping. The blue light faded just before the well door opened.

A man's frame stood in the doorway.

"So, she thinks she can escape me by going to the past. Well, my girl, you're in for a surprise."


	2. The New Walking Dead

Painful Beginning

Chapter 2

Sessho's Lady

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Kagome and Sota slowly climbed out of the well. Inuyasha was waiting at the top. He was about to start off his usually barrage a complaints, curses, insults, and names, but decided to keep his shut when he took notice of Sota's tears and Kagome's blood spattered clothes. Unfortunately for him, his resolve didn't last long.

"What the hell happened!"

Kagome turned to face him and met his gaze with lifeless eyes. Her face looked so empty that Inuyasha took a step back out of shock.

"Not now."

Short, sweet, and to the point. Though she spoke to him with a dead tone, but Inuyasha could sense more emotion in her words now than he had during their most heated arguments.

Sota ran forward and attached himself to Inuyasha's leg. He didn't speak a word, but the tear continued to pour down his face. Kagome stared at her little brother for a moment before turning her back and walking to the village. Inuyasha stayed by the well, with Sota hugging his leg.

"Kid."

Sota looked up at him with scared eyes but he dried up the remaining tears and fought the rest back down.

"What happened back there?"

Tears began to roll down Sota's face, but he continued to look Inuyasha in the eye.

"Are you gonna answer me or not?"

Sota released Inuyasha's leg, shook his head, and ran off in the direction Kagome had taken.

When Kagome reached the village, Shippo immediately jumped into her arms. He hugged her as tights as his tiny arms could.

"Welcome back, Kagome!"

When he didn't get a response, Shippo looked up at Kagome's face. He was shocked, to say the least.

"Moma, what's wrong?"

Kagome kissed Shippo's forehead and set him on the ground.

"I don't want to talk about it. Ever."

Shippo nodded and ran off to tell Sango and Miroku. He didn't want anyone else to ask Kagome anything about her visit home.

It made a look of utter pain contort her face. Not just the type of pain one gets from a severe injury; She looked as if she had been torn apart, inside and out.

A shout was heard coming from the forest. Sota ran into the village and clung to Kagome. She sighed and gently pried him off her.

"See that hut there?"

Sota nodded.

"Go inside. Show the old woman this necklace. She'll let you stay. And what ev r you do, don't come outside."

Though she was concerned, Kagome's voice still held no emotions. She took off the necklace attached to the Shikon jewel and handed it to Sota. She watched him enter the hut before she returned to the forest.

When she reached the source of the shout, she found Inuyasha fighting a giant demon. She had brought her bow and quiver with her just in case he needed help. Although she could plainly see he was doing fine, Kagome didn't want to see the bloodshed that was sure to come if she let Inuyasha finish the jobbed. She readied an arrow and aimed and the demon's heart.

"Sit."

Inuyasha crashed to the ground just seconds before the arrow shot past him, hitting its target. The demon instantly shattered into millions of pieces of pink dust.

Inuyasha Got up with steam coming out of his ears.

"Why the hell did you do that for, wench! I had everything under control!"

Kagome glared at him, efficiently silencing the hanyou.

"I will watch no more bloodshed, Inuyasha, and if you try to force me to, it'll be you who gets purified next. And from now on you will not call me anything except Kagome. The next time you turn to name calling, you will regret it."

Inuyasha took a step back and 'feh'ed. He hated taking orders, but he wasn't about to challenge Kagome in her current state.

Kagome looked up at the sky and sighed.

Inuyasha studied her, trying to find some clue to the reason of her sudden change. As he studied her face, he became even more shocked. Glistening in her eyes, were unshed ears. He assumed she was thinking about something because her eyes had that far away look as the tears began to fall freely.

Suddenly, Kagome snapped back to reality.

"Let's go. It's getting dark," she said, evenly.

The tears stopped falling, but Kagome didn't bother to dry the ones remaining on her cheeks. Inuyasha followed her back to the village

A set of eyes watched Kagome from the trees outside the hut. He watched as Kagome readied for bed. She approached everything in a cold and distant manner, as if everything would hurt her otherwise, until it came time to ready the to young boys.

"So, my little miko has a weakness for these two kids. How very unwise of her to show it."

The man chuckled.

Kagome awoke the next morning with the sun beating down on her face. At first, she thought it was all a bad dream, but she looked over and saw Sota's small bag.

'It was all for real.'

Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag and looked around the room. It all seemed so peaceful with everyone asleep, but she had this feeling that something just wasn't right. She lay back down and was about to g to sleep again, when she suddenly realized what was missing. A quick look around confirmed her fears. Sota and Shippo were no where in sight.

She ran outside, searching the entire village and constantly calling for the two boys. When she returned to the hut without finding them, the others in the grup were awaking. She ran through the door.

"My kids are gone!"

END CHAPTER

An: thanks for reading. Please read and review. And if you like it, get others to read and review as well


	3. Kagome Makes A Deal

Author's Note: hey! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. Anonymous reviews are accepted now. I'm starting to run into writer's block, so any suggestions would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own squat!

Painful Beginning

Sessho's Lady

Chapter 3

"My children are gone!"

Everyone in the hut stared at Kagome, surprised by her sudden display of emotions.

"Did you hear me? Sota and Shippo are missing!"

Sango was the first to snap out of her daze.

"Uh, Kagome, are you sure they're not just playing with the village kids?"

"Yes. I looked all over the place. They're not here."

Inuyasha went to the spot where the boys had slept. The boy's scents were fading, suggesting that they'd been gone for a few hours. Mixed with their scent was the scent of a male demon. It didn't seem that the boys had woken up during their kidnapping.

"Sorry, Kagome, but they've been gone for a long time."

Kagome stopped crying and her face turned cold, causing Inuyasha to shiver under her gaze.

"Let's go."

Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver, turned on her heels and left the hut. Iuyasha ran out and grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To find my kids."

"We have more important things we need to do."

"If you're so worried about that damn jewel, you should definitely want to help me find them. Shippo has my shard bottle, and Sota still has my necklace."

Inuyasha loosened his grip but didn't let release her.

"All the more reason to continue the shard hunt. The person is obviously after the jewel. If we get enough of the shards, they'll come to us."

"There may not be time for that. If you're not gonna help me, I'm not gonna help you."

Kagome jerked her hand back and walked away.

"Sit, Inuyasha"

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! I have terrible news!"

Jaken was running around in circles, screaming his head off. Sesshomaru took the staff of two heads and caused Jaken to have quite a few new bumps and bruises.

"Silence yourself, Jaken. Stop your nonsense."

Jaken stopped running and shut his mouth.

"Now, what is your news?"

"Rin is missing, my lord!"

Realizing that he had shouted once again, Jaken clamped his hands over his mouth. He watched as Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. Fearing for his life, Jaken scampered away as fast as his stubby legs would carry him.

Sesshomaru paid him no mind. Someone had kidnapped his ward from right under his nose. This did not please the great Lord of the Western Lands.

'When I return her, a guard will be assigned to watch Rin day and night.'

Sesshomaru left his castle in search of his dear ward.

Kagome had effectively ditched Inuyasha, but she became lost in the process.

'Just great. How can I locate my sons if I don't know where I am?'

Kagome could sense a demon watching her, but could tell by the aura that they had no intention of attacking.

"I know you're there. Show yourself or be purified."

A female demoness dropped down out of one of the trees. Kagome noted that the demoness had a red star on her forehead with three black stripes running down each cheek. Her outfit was also very much like Sesshomaru's, except the shirt was cut off just below her chest.

"Who are you? What business have you on my land?"

"Your land?"

Kagome stared at the demoness, contemplating if she should ready her bow or not.

"State your business, wench."

"My name is Kagome, not wench, and my business is my own."

Kagome decided that the demoness was no threat and began to walk away.

The demoness became offended. She grabbed Kagome's wrists, turning her in the process.

"How dare you turn away from me?"

"Don't make me hurt you."

The demoness laughed.

"You? Hurt me? You are a mere human wench. I am Kaori, Lady of the Southern Lands."

"You can still be hurt."

Kagome began to glow pink. Kaori hissed in pain and release Kagome's wrists'.

Kaori's palms were burnt. Kagome had just slightly purified her. Slowly, Kaori's hands healed.

"You are a miko?"

"Yes."

"Are you the powerful miko who travels with the fool of a hanyou, Inuyasha?"

" I travel with him no more."

Much to Kagome's surprise, though she kept a cold face, Kaori bowed low in respect.

"Excuse my earlier actions. If I ad only known who you are."

"What are you doing?"

Kaori stood straight and looked into Kagome's eyes.

"I would like to ask for your assistance."

"With what?"

"One of the lord's ward was kidnapped. He has offered an award to anyone who can find her. I'll let you keep it and give you my own award if you would assist in the search of my friend's ward."

Kagome turned away.

"I'm in search of my own children. Your friend is on his own. I've no time to help.

Kagome walked onward, doing her best to ignore her nagging conscience.

Kaori was determined to get Kagome to agree.

"Miko!"

She jumped into the trees and dropped down in front of Kagome.

"Miko, I will not take 'no' for an answer."

"You will call me Kagome."

Very well. _Kagome, _did you stop to think that the same person who took my friend's ward might have also taken your children? To help the Lord could, in turn, help your kids.

Kagome thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"Very well. I'll help."

She looked up through the tree to the night sky. She looked at her surroundings and decided to make camp.

"I will be here until morning. If the Lord wants my help, have him meet me here when I wake."

Kaori smiled.

"Whatever you say."

She bowed and left Kagome to find her friend.


	4. The New Demoness

Painful Beginning

Chapter 4

Sessho's Lady

AN: Sorry that I haven't been able to update for a while. My Internet crashed. But I have some good news. I'm starting up some new stories, but since these are just testers, I won't continue past the first chapter until I get 10 reviews each. I take anonymous reviews.

Kagome woke at dawn with the feeling that she was not alone. She recognized the aura from the night before.

"Why are you here, Lady Kaori?" she asked in a flat voice.

"I could not find my friend, the Lord. Unfortunately, I'm an eagle demon and am unable to use smell to track him down. Gomen."

Kaori looked so sad that Kagome felt she couldn't leave. She agreed to help, and she wasn't one to go back on a promise.

"Is there any way I can help?"

Kaori's eyes widened, in shock at the offer.

"The only way is if you were to become demon."

Kagome thought about that suggestion.

'More speed. New fighting techniques. Keener senses. Less demonic threats. I'm liking this more and more.'

"How do I go about becoming a demoness?"

Kaori stared at Kagome. She decided that Kagome was serious and reached into her cloak. She pulled out a small vile of purple liquid.

"If you drink this potion now, you will be demon by the next sunrise."

"What will I become?"

"Uh, I believe you will become the type of demon that you most resemble."

"Okay."

Kagome snatched the vile out of Kaori's hand and chugged the contents. Within seconds, she felt dizzy.

You'll pass out in a few minutes, so get comfortable. You'll wake with the rising sun."

When Kagome woke up the next morning, Kaori was no where to be seen.

'She must have left while I slept. What's this?'

Kagome picked up a scroll and began to read.

Miko,

My apologies for not staying until you woke. There are matters that I must attend to in the South. I also apologize for not being able to inform you of what kind of demoness you are, for at this time your transformation is not completed. I last saw my dear friend, Lord Sesshomaru, heading North. I wish you both luck in your search.

Lady Kaori of the Southern Lands

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome couldn't believe the mess she had gotten herself into.

'But if I'm a demoness, maybe he won't recognize me. Plus, he's much stronger than Inuyasha ever was. A much better traveling companion, too. This might not turn out so bad.'

Kagome examined her body. She was about two inches taller and her body was slimmer. Her hair was twice as long with punk red streaks. Her nails were long, sharp, and hard as stone. She ran her tongue over her teeth and found that she had four pointy fangs. Lastly, she noticed she had a long, black and red tail.

"Woah.'

She picked it up and slung it over her left shoulder.

"Now I know what Sesshomaru's fluffly thing is."

She walked north bound for hours but saw no trace of the man… er, demon.

'This is a waste of time.'

All she could see ahead of her was trees.

"I wonder…"

Trying to mimic something she had seen Inuyasha do. She jumped through the tops of the trees and looked at her surroundings. Up ahead she saw a flash of silver. Kagome smirked in satisfaction.

"Finally, found you."


End file.
